Still Alive
by BloodyRose622
Summary: Harry is killed by Vernon but the night of his death only minutes afterwards a strange man walks into his room. This man is death himself and Harry isn't quite done yet on this earth. Some violence, no ship yet,triodumblesginny bashing, ratedM to besafe
1. Chapter 1

This story starts off really kinda depressing and sad but it will get better after this chapter…this has not been betaed (because I don't have one) and it kinda sucks but tell me how you like it READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter

Dead. That was a good way to describe him now. Emotionless. Beaten. Bleeding. Numb. All such good and interesting words to describe him. Harry sat on his bed and wondered where his life had gone. Sixteen and he was already wishing he were dead. It was such a simple word yet so powerful, death; it inspired such different feelings in people like sadness and loss but now it only made him think of absolute blissful nothingness. He was dying and he knew it he only wished he could have taken Voldemort with him. Vernon would be back in soon maybe this time he would finish the job. Bruises covered his body and dried blood was smeared across his back but pain had no effect anymore. Harry smiled wistfully thinking of seeing Sirius and his parents again he had no more ties to this world anyway, he longer had friends, allies, or a mentor. Anger swept over his tired body but he did not move he couldn't anymore without pain and while he welcomed death he didn't look to fondly on torturing himself. He thought of the letters he had received a few days ago when he had finally given up hope….

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? You know you can tell me anything right? I can help you and remember tell me if you feel sick or have any dreams. I swear Ill be there for you and don't forget to tell Dumbledore if your having any dreams or angry feelings-there probably Voldemort's. Anyway send me back a letter as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

He had also gotten a letter from Ron the same day…

_Hey Mate,_

_We miss you but we can't tell you anything that's going on here. So sorry can only tell you we are at Padfoot's old place. Mione and I moved in and so did the rest of the club. Guess what? Mione and I are getting training this summer I'm sure when you get here you'll get training to. But Dumbledore told us to tell you your not coming till last week of August sorry but I'm sure you can stand those muggles for the 3 weeks or so. Also sorry I know your birthday was yesterday and we didn't send presents but we promise to give them to you when we see you in 3 weeks. See you soon._

_From_

_Ron_

He had no more friends and he no longer had any hope of getting out of the Dursley house before being killed so he had accepted death and this betrayal and moved on.

The letters were actually kinda funny now that he saw through their pale pathetic acts; it was obvious they were looking after him for Dumbledore and that they didn't want to see him. He wasn't going to survive the next three weeks it was obvious that Dursley would kill him long before they came to get him.

Suddenly the door to his room slammed open and Vernon stomped in right on cue. Held in his hands was a wicked gleaming butcher knife taunting Harry with its promise of death. Vernon sneered and said, "this is the end freak but you know that don't you? I can see it in your eyes well don't worry it'll all be over soon enough"

Obviously he had thought this would scare or anger Harry and just a few short days ago it would have but long ago had he accepted and welcomed death so he gave no reaction to Vernon.

So he stomped closer and closer to the bed hoping for a plea for mercy or even just a whimper at the thought or death but even as Vernon raised the knife Harry just kept staring at the knife. It was actually quite pretty in its own deadly way and even as the blade came down on him and he could see the blood running down his chest and the pain ripping through his body Harry just laid there and admired the blade he wasn't giving Vernon the satisfaction of a scream. And so bored already Vernon left Harry to his fate of bleeding to death and Harry just laid there and felt the pain sear across his chest and stomach. Blood stained the dirty sheets and was splattered on the wall and floor around the bed; still Harry just lay there and welcomed the darkness that was slowly taking him over and soon with a sense of relief in his chest he smiled and stopped breathing and was gone.

A tall dark man made his way down Privet Drive and up into the Dursley house. Smirking as he silently passed the elder Dursley gorging himself on food on his favorite armchair the man glided up the stairs without anyone noticing him. For the second time in an hour the door to Harry Potter's room creaked open ominously and the man slipped inside and over to the gruesome scene on the bed. Silver eyes shined in the darkness as the cut up body of Harry reflected itself in his eyes. He appreciated the gory scene and even took a second to admire the knife Dursley had used. The man could see the sccene playing before him and was proud to see the boy hadn't made a sound. Looking down this stranger noticed the smile on Harry's face and laughed slightly. He had smiled when faced with the unknown and the man understood and liked that about Harry. This strange and scary man was death himself.

Waving a hand over the body he muttered a few words in a language long lost to human ears and smiled a little. After a minute the body of Harry Potter shuddered then groaned and eyes snapped open revealing not the emerald green of before but shining silver the same color as the man's…

To be continued….

A/N: So i had major writers block for a very long time and I don't even think this is very good but it's a start. I will still be working on A New Kind of Power but if you like this Ill definitly make it longer. Review Please!

P.S and if you hate ill take it down


	2. An Explanation and a Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

So read the Authors note at the end! But 2 quick things firstly this will be a pretty long story and secondly thanks to all that reviewed! And especially to kyunaru I hope you like this chapter! The next will be out tomorrow…

_Previously: eyes snapped open revealing not the emerald green of before but shining silver the same color as the mans…_

Harry opened his eyes to see a strange man standing over him smiling slightly. The stranger was darkly handsome with pale skin white as milk long straight black hair and shining silver eyes. "Hello Harry, I do not believe you know me my name is Thanatos but you may know me better as death" he said.

Harry stared up curiously then started to laugh and it was a cold bitter sound; of course death came for him personally no just slipping into the afterlife for him. However, the death spoke again "I have quite a story to tell you but perhaps we should leave here so that I can explain and lets just leave this mess here for those pesky friends of yours to find and clean up." And so Thanatos grabbed Harry's arm and for a brief very confusing second it felt like they were flying before Harry landed hard on the ground.

Harry almost panicked but calmed down just in time he thought to himself if he was dead what could happen? So he looked around the room it was warm and welcoming with a roaring fire and walls painted a nice blue color lined with dark wooden bookshelves. Death motioned to a seat across from the fire and sat down in a navy blue armchair. Harry sank down into a chair and waited for the explanation that had to be coming and Thanatos took the hint and smiled again.

"I trust you are waiting for an explanation on why I came to get you after you thought you had died?"

Harry nodded quickly and sat up slightly in his chair; death caught that little move and started to explain "I am many things primarily though I am death you can find me in a battlefield choosing who's time is up, I look after the souls that are neither suited for heaven nor hell, and I am heavily involved in world affairs. I have appeared as dictators and heroes but it seems my most common form was seen as the grim reaper. I found it quite funny that after all these years its still thought of as deaths form. I'm very powerful I can never be killed, I'm filthy rich, and I command legions of souls that are loyal only to me. Lastly, I have powers that I never show anyone like controlling the elements, speed that is almost unparalleled, allies that no one would ever dream of, I know almost all the languages of the ancient and present world, weapons knowledge, different forms, so many powers I think you should know that and that will become important later. My story starts like all stories there is a love interest and I fell in love with an unusual girl. She was elfin and I loved her with all of my being I even had a child with her. However it was not meant to be, she and my 2 year old child were killed in an attack on a village. I lost her. Elves are my allies but they have their own afterlife where I cannot go. And so I appealed to a very ancient priestess that caters to mostly gods but occasionally very special mortals. I begged her for hope that I would receive a new child and she finally relented and told of how I would adopt a wizarding boy in the far far future. But the boy would have had to have faced me and escaped more than twice and finally when this boy did die he would have to embrace the prospect of the unknown with true happiness he had to be ready to die."

Harry felt a little sick this sounded to familiar to him; he had survived many times and had felt so happy when death had seemed imminent. It seemed that though that death wasn't done.

"I was ecstatic when I realized I would have another chance but that was over 1,000 years ago I had grown weary of waiting when I came to claim a young boy fighting against an evil spirit. I was interested when he evaded me so I kept tabs on him. Then a year passed and I almost lost hope again when I was called again to the boy who had received an almost incurable poison in the arm but somehow he left unscathed yet again. Already this had passed the two near death mark and I felt a stirring in my heart that I hadn't felt in centuries. Then again the next year I was called twice to you again once when you were cornered by dementors and then again when you were on your broom and near dementors. You have no idea how close you came to dying that time. Then again and again I was called to you in the next couple of years and I felt sure that you were the one. I watched the horrors that you went through and today when I felt that you had really died I went to your house and kept you in your body before you slipped away. Now there is only one last question will you consent to being my son? I can be the father you never had and you can gain so much from this. All of those powers I listed earlier can be your if you allow me to adopt you or you can choose to pass on where you would reside either here or in heaven. The difference is that if you choose to be my son you can travel to all dimensions and even still live in your former world. There are so many things that have to be explained but if you allow me to adopt you I can give all the explanations you need but you can do what you originally wanted and live a peaceful afterlife."

Harry sat for awhile deep in thought, if he accepted this mans offer he would finally have a father and he could go back to his old world. At first neither of those felt so appealing but then he saw how much Thanatos really did seem to care for him even though he had only just really met him. Then revenge came to mind and a bitter smile stretched its way across his face he could go back to his world and have his revenge on his former friends and maybe change it for the better. He could explore and have his freedom…but would he be betraying his own parents? Finally Harry came to a decision and looked up and said "Yes, I would like to be your son, what happens now?"

A/N- I am a little proud that I managed to get this chapter out in a reasonable amount of time! So the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow. Im also really glad that people like this story! So I'm gonna keep it up! Also quick note my chapters are a little shorter than what I usually write but that is so I can get them out faster! Thanks!

Up Next: Adopting

Training

Back to the real world

And maybe a few surprises 

P.S I need pairing ideas any specifications? Likes or dislikes? Also tell me how you like the story so far!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Adoption part 1

Thanatos stayed quiet for a minute absorbing the information then quietly said "excellent, I am so happy you chose this and now it is time for the adoption"

Harry felt something in his stomach tighten and swirl around. He felt so nervous but also a sense of complete happiness. Finally someone wanted him. Finally someone cared. Finally someone saw him as something to be taken care of. He nodded and said only two words "I'm ready."

Thanatos stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him and he swept from the room and down a brightly lit hallway lined with paintings from famous artists that no one ever knew existed. Thanatos opened a door and Harry followed him inside. The room was very different from the rest of the house, the walls looked to be made in a dark shining stone and it was empty except for table with sharp tools and strange ingredients that was set in a corner and what looked like a stone operating table set in the middle with straps meant to hold to arms, legs, and neck down. It looked like a torture chamber.

Somehow though Harry trusted him and lay down on the table without even being asked. Thanatos moved quietly and didn't speak he strapped Harry to the table, stuck a needle in his own arm and removed black fluid that seemed to be his blood. He then moved to the table in the corner and squirted it into a vial already filled with another strange looking liquid. When the two mixed it let out a burst of smoke and turned a shining silver. Thanatos smiled and walked over to the table then said "are you sure you want to do this? It is a painful process and very likely that your appearance will change."

Harry quickly nodded before he could change his mind.

"Okay, this is the adoption potion, it could possibly change your appearance and will make you my son by blood. That means that you will gain money, power, and other abilities that you might not have now. You may also still be able to access the vaults your parents had if you wish and I will take some blood from you now so that after this process is over we will still be able to prove your identity. Are you ready?"

Harry took a deep breath and first watched as he extracted a vial of deep red blood from Harry and after Thanatos had put the vial in a special container, Death walked over to him raised his hand and that was when Harry saw that the potion vial now had a needle. The raised hand plunged down straight into Harry's heart.

A/U- me evil me put a cliffhanger  don't worry though I'm updating again probably later tonight I just had to put this up though. Thanks for all the reviews! And I still need help with pairing any ideas? More detailed authors notes to come later!!! Haha im very evil!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. Adoption Part 2

SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END!! Hehe I hope you guys like this chapter especially Kyunaru (good luck!)

_Disclaimer: I could never come up with any as creative as Harry Potter it J.K Rowlings_

_Previously: and the hand came down straight into Harry's heart…._

Harry started to scream and pulled at the straps keeping him on the table. He felt like he had a million cruciatus curses on him at once, bones cracked and muscles stretched his skin paled even more and his eyes were correcting themselves. His back split open and something started to grow, blue veins were turning black, and his eyes crackled with power and through it all Harry kept screaming.

Thanatos just looked on with a tortured look on his face. He wanted to help Harry but realized that nothing he could do would make it any better, the screaming turned hoarse as the Harry's bloody and raw throat couldn't keep going and tears started to slide down his face but finally he stopped straining at the straps and collapsed the adoption was complete. Thanatos walked up to him and felt for a pulse…there was one. Good that meant the adoption was successful, as if he couldn't already tell from the different appearance.

Harry now as pale as snow with long black hair, and his face was delicate with high cheekbones and pronounced eyes he was beautiful but still manly thankfully. He had also grown he was now at least six foot. Thanatos gently lifted him off the table and cradled him gently in his arms as he brought him down the hallway and up a grand staircase before waving his hand so that a door opened. Inside was an exquisite room decorated in a dark green with a huge black king size bed in the middle. One wall was lined with dark bookshelves while the other had grand windows from floor to ceiling. There were two closets to put clothes in and another door that would lead to a bathroom. This was Harry's new room.

After gently laying Harry down on the bed Thanatos pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed to wait; it wouldn't be long now.

Finally, a hand twitched then a groan finally Harry's eyes opened and looked around in confusion before finally registering what happened. He gasped and sat up quickly his head darting around trying to figure out where he was. Thanatos spoke up "the adoption was a success you look a lot different now but first let me explain something. I plunged the needle into your heart, this means that now you are truly my son, all blood that is pumped out now will be black. So be very careful when you get injured not to let anyone you don't want to know what happened see. I am truly sorry for the pain this caused you but I hope you will be happy with the results."

When Harry spoke up it was in a raspy whisper because of all the screaming "Do not worry about the pain but may I see what I look like now and what would you like me to call you?"

Thanatos smiled and said "you will be greatly surprised at the changes you have gone through, firstly you may not have noticed that you don't need glasses anymore and you may call me father if you would like to or Than if you want"

"May I call you both?" Harry inquired.

"Whatever you would like and now it is time for you to see yourself," Than said before reaching down and helping Harry off the bed. "you may be slightly dizzy but that is because you have grown so much taller in such a short amount of time."

Than helped Harry over to a mirror that was against one wall and Harry took one look and gasped. He looked so different and personally he loved his new height but then he leaned closer and realized "holy crap I have purple eyes!"

Than laughed and said "yes, you now have purple eyes. As your grow older they will transition into silver but it will be many years before you have to worry about that! For now they will only turn silver when you are using large portions of your powers or have been using them for an extended amount of time."

Harry nodded, and asked "so what are we going to do now?"

"Now Harry we go back to your world for new things like a wand. Strange as it may seem your dimension seems to be the only one that has wands and I will teach the how the other dimensions channel what magic they have later. For now it is best to start where you are comfortable. You will also need new clothes, a haircut, glasses, and we need to see of you are still able to access your parent's vault and what arrangements can be made for that."

"Wow is that it?"

"Of course not," Thanatos chuckled "we still have to pick up a few things in a couple different dimensions!"

Harry groaned it was bound to be an interesting day.

A/N: So here is the second part of the adoption chapter, honestly I only posted the two separately because I love cliffhangers! So the next chapter should be out sometime later tomorrow I'm doing my best to update everyday and to set up the story so that we can get into Dumbles, Ron, and Hermione and the REAL story! Be patient it might take awhile! Also my chapters are short so that I can get them out faster. So I hoped you liked this chapter I still need preferences for pairings and now I need to know if I should go through his whole training or skip a couple of weeks and fast forward to where he goes back to Hogwarts…in that case he would have flashbacks and stuff…well let me know what you think PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It helps so much with getting the chapters out!!

READ AND REVIEW!!

Coming up next:

Diagon Alley

A little of Dumbles, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus

Training

Other dimensions


	5. The Bank

Dislcaimer: It's all not mine (except for Than now he is mine ;)]

A/N poll on my profile and look at authors notes at the end!

Than grabbed some clothes out of a drawer and forced Harry to change before going to Diagon Alley. "Are you sure about these clothes Than? I don't think I look very good in them," said Harry as he tugged nervously on his bright pink shirt paired with baggy brown pants and strange bright yellow sneakers.

Than stifled his laughter and choked out "maybe your right but we don't have anything else…sorry we'll get you some new stuff today after going to Gringotts"

Harry grumbled a bit before Than grabbed him and the slid between dimensions into Earth. That was when Than realized that having Harry Potter walk around in the Alley new appearance or not would definitely not help with the shock factor when he came into Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. So he thought fast and cast a glamour on Harry giving him brown hair, brown eyes, and am average face. He wouldn't stand out, it was a face no one would ever remember. Together they walked down the empty street both slightly disgusted by the total lack of security. Everyone knew Voldemort was back now but it seemed like they were just ignoring it. Hell Voldemort himself could be in this alley under a glamour and no one would ever know-that is until he started killing people.

Than cut a clear path through the Alley and all Harry had to do was follow slowly behind him as the magnificent façade of Gringrotts came into view. As soon as Thanatos started to walk up the steps the guards eyes went wide and one of them scurried inside while the tilted his head slightly as if he wanted to bow but couldn't without drawing significant attention to themselves.

Suddenly, Thanatos entire demeanor changed he stride became longer and a little bit menacing. Silver eyes were flashing and his head was thrown back with his mouth firmly set in a defiant sneer. Harry could only trail behind with his mouth hanging open in amazement he didn't know why his father suddenly changed but he didn't mind at all in fact he hoped that he would one day be able to look like that. Than strode to an available counter and barked at the goblin to get him the director of the bank. The goblin started and immediately stumbled off to find the director. A remarkably similar goblin appeared and said "greetings old one shall we retire to my office where we can discuss any matter you need to attend to in comfort."

Than just nodded his head sharply and followed the goblin into the depths of Grnigotts. But Harry caught up to him and asked "why are you being treated with so much respect? The goblins never show anyone respect even old Dumbles never got anything other then a sneer."

"Good question, you see most magical creatures know who I am they know that I am death. Wizards are in general quite oblivious whereas the creatures can sense my aura and even if they didn't know who I was they can sense my power and will treat with the respect I demand"

As the walked into an elegant room at the end of a long hallway lined with bloody and twisted murals depicting goblin battles between other creatures, other goblins, and wizards. The room was tastefully attired and the goblin sat behind and motioned Than into a seat it was only then he saw Harry standing there. The goblin smirked and said "so you finally got a human slave Than? I was waiting for you to finally agree what is its name?"

"That is not an it, that is my son."

The goblins eyes widened comically before he stuttered, "s-s-s-sorry s-s-s-sir I was n-n-not a-a-aware you had a s-s-s-son"

**_At Grimmauld Place, Same Time_**

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table in Grimmauld place, eyes complete with twinkle and called for the Order meeting to begin. Hermione and Ron sat in a corner excited to finally be watching the proceedings and the rest of the order quieted down quickly. "Now we shall start with reports Hestia please begin"

"Of course Albus, Harry has not left his room for days now and there hasn't been any movement inside for at least a day. Are you sure we should leave him alone like that Albus? It can't be good for him especially since Sirius just died and he hasn't had any decent human contact all summer!"

"Now now Hesia calm down, we need time to train Ron and Hermione before going to get Harry and this time in seclusion will be good for him. He was very surly and angry all the time last year, perhaps he will come away from this experience with a lesson learnt"

"Yeah," Ron chimed in "why would we want to see that snotty bastard for anyway? He's so condescending! Always wearing those rags like he can't afford clothes and never offering me money to buy better clothes. That's why Hermione and me accepted the deal from Dumbledore to spy on him. I needed the money and Hermione got a few perks as well"

Simultaneously Hermione slapped him while hissing at him to be quiet while Dumbledore cast a quick glance around before putting a obliviating everyone not in on his plans. He then said " Hermione, Ron please get Ginny and meet me in the sitting room as soon as I am done here I will join you."

Hermione and Ron slunk out of the room like scolded children and went to find Ginny; if they were lucky Dumbledore was asking her to join them today. They couldn't wait to see what Ginny would want as a price. Hermione had gotten head girl, some money, and unlimited access to the Black and Hogwarts library, and a recommendation from Dumbledore for whatever job she wanted after Hogwarts. Ron had just gotten money (and tons of it) courtesy of Harry's vaults. That is without Harry's knowledge.

The cold hard truth was that they both felt a teeny tiny bit of guilt but that came with the territory, if they wanted to become famous in there own right they needed certain things….

_**Back at the bank:**_

"I suppose it was an honest mistake," Than said coldly "but don't expect such leniency in the future from me. The point now is that we have some very pressing problems to attend to and I need you to hopefully correct one of them. The first being I need to access my sons personal vaults, you may have heard of him before…" and with a wave of his hand Harry's glamour fell and the goblin gaped.

"You adopted Harry Potter!" he said shocked "I am very sorry! I did not think! Please forgive me my name is Bonecrusher and I am the director of this establishment"

"Of course," said Harry slightly uncomfortable and with a shrug he continued "you didn't know"

"Yes, and since that little problem is cleared up and since you recognize him and you have my word that he is Harry do you need any other proof or can you show him his assets, not that he needs to worry about it of course but there might be something interesting for him"

"I regret to inform you but without I vial or blood from before his adoption we can do nothing to help…I'm truly sorry" and it was true he did look regretful; if only because he feared for his life.

"Ah I anticipated that and I have here that vial of blood," said Than holding out the vial of crimson liquid.

The goblin took it gently and pressed a button on his desk, suddenly the entire back wall of his office sunk into the floor and revealed a magnificent room with walls made entirely out of marble with gold runes inscribed onto them. There was a bowl in the center where the goblin poured the vial of blood. There was a brilliant flash of red light and a puff of black smoke before the wall opposite Harry started to make a list of his assets. Needless to say there was a lot with the addition of the black property.

After Harry got over his shock that he was extremely rich, they retreated back into the office and sat down again.

"Now that you have some idea of how rich you are there are some things that need to be pointed out to you. First is the addition of what the muggles I believe call a debit card that was recently added to our banking system. Would you like one?"

After a quick nod from Harry Boncrusher continued "Also every month for the past six years substantial amounts of money have been drawn out of your account, we might not have noticed had it not been channeled directly into not stores or the Hogwarts account but instead into several private accounts including Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore, and Moody. We would just like to confirm that these were approved by you."

Harry felt a rush of anger flowing through him and power started to crackle in the air around him, "I have not approved any of this, please removed any money transferred and close my accounts to every one but me and my father."

Bonecrusher stood in awe at the display of power. It spoke to him proclaiming how much potential this young and broken boy had and suddenly he knew why Thanatos had decided to adopt him. He was destined to be great

**_Grimmauld Place, a little while later_**

Dumbledore swept into the sitting room and saw the two Weasley children sitting in chairs with Hermione sitting in Ron's lap. A stern look was all it took to get her off of him. Dumbledore settled into a chair and began to speak "Now, Ginny I know that you have been getting close to Harry and I have called you here to ask if you would be willing to spy on him and influence him for me.

"Professor…I thought you would never ask! Finally!"

"Ah great my dear, and now may I inquire as to your price?"

"I would like a love potion named Amortentia so that I may use it on Harry when we get him back after the summer. And I would appreciate my own rooms in the castle to use at my own discretion when I can not stand Harry anymore. Lastly, a small payment would seal the deal; say 300,000 galleons?"

Ron looked disgusted at how much of a whore his sister had turned out to be but then thought about her idea…it was a good one but before he could ask Hermione piped in "Sir, I think that Ron and I should get something more because when we see Harry again he will be insufferable! Complaining constantly about needing to learn how to fight and how he was left alone all summer."

Dumbledore sighed, "of course my dear what do you desire?"

"I would like permission for Ron to be in my rooms whenever I fee like it"

Dumbledore looked slightly repulsed but nodded his head in agreement. "Ms. Weasley I will get your potion to you as soon as possible and all payment for September will be put in your accounts tomorrow so that you can shop for school"

"thanks sir," they chorused before leaving.

And after they left Dumbledore smirked and repeated to himself 'its all for the greater good…for me at least"

A/N: Next chapter tomorrow! I hope you like this one! ALSO PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! I need your opinion of pairings! Also should there be a time lapse for his training and flashbacks or should I go through his entire training? Hope you like this chapter! READ AND REVIEW!!! K next chapter tomorrow!

By the way special recognition to both Kyunaru and JD midnight for the awesome advice and reviews thanks to everyone else to! You guys rock!


	6. A Wand

Disclaimer: I don't own it just so you know

A/N this will not be a very good chapter…just warning you  also I know Ive said this multiple times but good luck Kyunaru and I hope this chapter isn't to bad :P

Harry was finished at the bank and Thanatos walked alongside him as he strode through the bank and out of the door. "The nerve of those people! They think I'm just some toy to be used and discarded as its usefulness wears out."

An overwhelming urge swept through Harry and caused him to stop in his tracks. The call for blood charged through his body and his eyes shined silver he would get his revenge on the Weasley brats and the whore Hermione. They would pay. Harry began thinking of all the creative ways he could make them suffer when a cool hand on his shoulder stopped him, "now is not the time son, tomorrow perhaps we can plan revenge now we need to visit Knockturn alley for a new wand. Besides that there is nothing in this world we really need. Your room at home can provide all the clothes and accessories you need…unless there is something else you would like here?"

"No nothing lets just get out of this godforsaken world"

And so they put the hoods of there cloaks up before stepping into the forbidding alleyway. People seemed to automatically steer out of their way due to the aura Thanatos was projecting. He didn't want anyone bothering them. They came to a dusty storefront and stepped inside the door. Everywhere was wand supplies. One wall devoted entirely to woods the other to gems and the last to cores. The owner stood behind the counter and asked, "what do you need today?"

"A personalized wand for him and nothing for me"

"Okay lad I just need you to tell me what cores and other materials pull you to them. All the while the storekeeper watched in awe as the strange boy trailed behind death. The shopkeeper wondered if the boy knew that he was in the very presence of death and if he did know why was he still alive? He let it go though it was not wise to meddle in affairs that did not concern him all he knew was that this boy was special and very powerful. If he was a friend with death then he was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry ran his fingers over the woods feeling slightly bored. This had turned out to be slightly anticlimactic that is until he fingers snapped to the back of the shelf and plucked out a small pitch-black block of wood. He then moved on to pick up dark blue sapphire and a container of white shining fluid then a vial of the darkest fluid he had every seen.

The shopkeeper showed no signs of surprise and instead went on to explain what the materials were "the wood you chose was harvested from what is called the Midnight Trickery Tree. It only shows on a moonless night every sixteen years and can only be harvested correctly at midnight. He then pointed to the white fluid that is the essence of magic itself whereas the vial next to it is the most potent poison known. It kills in just the amount of time it takes for it to get to your heart and there is no cure. A very strange mix of ingredients that you can pick up at the end of the day, this wand will be one of the most powerful wands ever made and will be able to wreak havoc with a simple wave. Use it wisely and well"

With a nod Harry turned on his heel and left the shop with Thanatos at his side.

_**Back at Grimmauld:**_

Remus sat in the kitchen and wondered where his life had gone. All of a sudden he was the last marauder and he didn't know what to do. Life just didn't feel right anymore and he wasn't sure it was worth living. The knife sat innocently before him, shining in the light and almost becoming him to pick it up. But he refrained. What would Harry do he thought? He's already lost one he can't lose another. So the knife still lay there gleaming wickedly in the flickering light.

Than said "we have one last place to go…" and with that he grabbed Harry and they slid in between dimensions. As Harry landed he looked around, he was in a brightly lit meadow with flowers everywhere. Out of nowhere something materialized behind him.

"Hello son, its nice to see you"

Ginny finished writing her letter with a flourish. Dean Thomas made such a good boyfriend. He did what she asked and wouldn't ask questions. Out of nowhere a horrible pain wrenched through her side, she felt like something was tearing her apart but out of nowhere it was gone and awhile later it was forgotten.

"mom?" Harry said in disbelief "how is this possible?"

"honey, your in heaven now. Your father will be joining use in a second, he's with Sirius somewhere."

Than murmured "Harry I will be back in one hour to take you home, use your time wisely.

And with that he disappeared. Harry turned and was enveloped in a hug by his father with his godfather following shortly behind. Harry was filled with delight and for the next hour told stories of his life to his parents and asked them questions about theres.

While Harry was reuniting with his birth parents Thanatos had slipped off in search of somebody. He was going to have the two greatest wizard and witch train Harry for awhile. With a grin Than spotted who he was looking for "long time no see Merlin, Morgana,"

A/N: so I was in a rush to get this chapter out and it was like pulling teeth. I know I was supposed to put a chapter of A new kind of power out this weekend but I couldn't! I hope this is okay even though I know its not the best written of my chapters. Anyway Read and Review please!!!!! I hope it was OK

UP next: the next chapter will be dedicated to his training


	7. Interlude

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter and quite frankly everyone knows it I mean id look like an idiot if I tried to claim it for myself!

***SEE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT BOTTOM 

"Than! What are you doing up here? Everybody's already dead!" Morgana exclaimed.

Than chuckled, "I know I know, but I came to ask of favor of you guys…you see I adopted this boy I've been keeping tabs on the past couple of years, and a day or so ago his uncle almost beat him to death. In fact, he would've died if I hadn't saved him. A very long story short he is now my son."

"It's great that you have finally decided to have someone around you again Than we were getting worried about you," Merlin commented "and we can to whatever we can to help."

Than smiled, "I would like you to help teach this boy wizarding magic and enlist anyone else you can find to train him. I have specialties that I can teach him and I'll call in some favors from some of my other friends. But he needs training in wizard magic that I can't give him and it would be great if you could help…"

Merlin started to protest when Morgana put a hand on his arm and shook her head and kissed him on the cheek before saying "yes of course we will train him. Merlin will teach him the light arts while I attempt to get him to understand the intricacies of the darker ones."

Than nodded and thanked them. As they walked away with a promise to find him later he smiled they were as in love as they were the day they met. A common misconception was the Morgana turned against Merlin when in reality it was a plot to take down the kingdom. In the end it did not work but things were never the same. Luckily when they met up again in heaven Merlin and Morgana worked out the issues they had in the last days of there lives and fell hard for each other all over again.

But now that he had gotten them to agree to train Harry Than had a few more favors to call in.

Harry sat in the meadow with his parents and Sirius…he hadn't moved in awhile. He had already apologized multiple times to Sirius for inadvertently killing him but Sirius had waved it off saying that he was happier up here anyway. And so they talked about simple things carefully avoiding sensitive topics like those of the Durlseys or Voldemort. Instead his father amused him with stories of his grandparents and his days at school (athough they stayed away from pranks on Snape). While his mother asked about his classes and who his favorite and least favorite teachers were. Predictably Sirius questioned him relentlessly about girls. Harry enjoyed feeling normal for once and looked forward to having many conversations like these in the future.

Back down on earth though, lightning lashed out across the sky while thunder roared its fury. In the utter darkness of a bedroom blond hair shined bleakly while silver eyes looked watched across the land out her window. Trees were merely dark silhouettes against a sky flashing a deep purple. White battled Black. Dark battled light. And yet the sky was in-between. When lightning flashed it shined white, whereas otherwise it was black as pitch. But there was that one moment when everything was bathed in a luminescent but deep purple like the gray area. Change was coming, as fast, as furious, and as unpredictable as the storm itself.

The lightning also illuminated dark rooms in a secret protected house deep in London. It flashed into the room making Ron shiver in doubt. Was what they were doing truly right? One look at Hermione and Ginny convinced him it was ok. It was for the greater good of everyone…except maybe Harry but didn't the needs of the world outweigh those of his former best friend? Yeah he said to himself, Dumbledore is always right so he has to be right about this to! In fact they were waiting for Dumbledore, he was going to give them there next assignment and they were going to start there training today.

Just then he walked in and said "I would like you to start sending letters to Harry again, feed him stories about what your doing and how much you wish he was here. Hermione and Ron be sure not to mention your relationship to him. We don't want him feeling to alienated. Ginny this is the perfect time to get close to him, talk to him and see if you can get him to like you without using the potion, because using it against the users will is illegal so try to do the best you can without it. They all nodded and waited expectantly for the introduction of there new tutors. Dumbledore then waved his hand and announced "allow me to introduce your new tutors…"

And out from behind a curtain came Moody and a witch named Hestia. Ron felt slightly disappointed where were the fantastic tutors that could teach them interesting things that Harry would have no chance at doing. He felt a sneer twist his face, stupid idiot wouldn't know what was coming to him.

In France the doors to a magnificent entry hall swung open with a loud bang! And in strode Than, head held high, posture perfect, and a slight sneer on his face and sitting on an elaborate wooden throne in the middle of the room sat a young interesting looking man with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. He had pale white skin and very red lips. "Ah, welcome Thanatos I have been wondering lately when I would see you again."

With that he stood up and walked over to Than hesitating slightly before grabbing him and squeezing him tight, "it hasn't been the same without you here" the blue eyed man whispered.

""I know, I missed you to Ares but what could I do? I was banned for five years for disorderly conduct! Remember! You should since you were the one that ordered it."

"I know I know I'm sorry but you pissed me off a lot! I didn't realize at the time though that I would actually miss you, please forgive me!"

"I forgave you a long time ago but I am here to ask a favor of you…"

"Anything after what I did to you."

"I need you to train my son" Than said…it took a couple of seconds but then the explosion came "WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE A SON!!!!"

"yes," Than said "it is a very long story but I adopted him very recently and he needs to be properly trained I was hoping you could help"

"….I'm still in shock you have a son now…whos the lucky or unlucky girl"

"Actually I adopted him a couple of days ago and it's a very long story which I promise I will tell you another time but I need to know if you will accept to train him or not."

"Of course I will. Have him here Tuesday morning at 6:00 am"

"Thanks Ares you won't regret it!" And so the vampire king agreed to train Harry Potter.

By the time Than got back to heaven he had enlisted the help of the elves, the vampires, the werewolves, a special school in China, demons, and a few others to help in Harry's training. It was amazing how many people owed him favors. He walked into the meadow to find Harry and his parents plus Sirius sitting on the ground and talking. He hated to interrupt but they had a few more things to do.

"Harry? It's time to go I will wait for you over there. Be fast we have a couple more things we need to do"

Harry turned to his parents first, they smiled sadly and his mother said "We miss you very much but Than truly wants to be your father so don't be afraid to show love for him. Also we do not care about what side you are on in this war, at the time of our deaths we had such great faith in Dumbledore but we know what he has been doing and we don't approve. So even if you side with Voldemort we might not like him but we love you no matter what. And you can love both us and Than."

Harry smiled with tears in his eyes and accepted hugs from his Dad and Mom before turning to Sirius who only said "you know that I love you kiddo, I agree with your parents completely except that I will add find yourself a good girlfriend already! Its killing me to watch you alone!"

"haha of course Sirius, I'll be sure to find myself a girl"

With that he kissed his mom on the cheek, hugged his dad and Sirius before walking to Thanatos who grabbed his arm and together they slid away.

Thanatos looked at him with a gleam in his eye "now its time to find a pet!"

A/N its not a very interesting chapter, its kinda an interlude between the the last chapter and the training. Next chapter he gets his weapons! (any ideas?) a pet! (haha again ideas welcome) and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Lastly, I'm probably gonna close the poll tomorrow or Wednesday SO ALL YOU LAST MINUTE VOTERS!!!! Cast your vote soon! It really does matter which is why I left the character kinda vague in this chapter I can do what I feel like but I want your opinion! So thanks and review!!

Coming up:

Training

His new pet!!

What weapons he has

Father son time

Idk maybe a birthday celebration at like a club or something ;) who knows? Review!! IDEAS WELCOME! lol


	8. Harry's New Pets

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and quite frankly everyone already knows that

A/N: haha see A/N at the bottom…tell me what you think of the pets!

Harry and Than slid not to Diagon Alley (which Harry had expected) but to a very strange world with forest as far as the eye could see. Harry looked at Than curiously before asking "what are we doing here? I thought we were getting a pet!"

"Yes we are getting a pet for you! But you need a wider variety then what can be found in a silly little pet store in Diagon Alley. So I am going to leave you alone for an hour or however long it takes…I have to set up your training room."

So without further ado Harry set off into the forest, climbing over the rocky and wet terrain for a while before deciding that it wasn't working. So he made his way to a relatively protecting clearing before kneeling on the ground to wait. If it was truly his familiar he would know.

Than slid to his castle and walked through the many floors quickly until he got to the basement. He then waved his hand and all the lights came on. It was a plain average white room. That is until he closed his eyes and concentrated, in a moment the entire opposite wall was covered with weapons while the floor was carpeted in a squishy looking material that would make it easy to fall without getting hurt. Lines were painted on the floor so that Harry would be able to learn how to duel and speakers were set up in the corners of the walls. It was truly the perfect place to train…now all he had to do was convince everyone to come here to train.

Albus Dumbledore was in trouble. He had come to Gringrotts to make his bi-monthly withdrawal from the potter vault…but somehow he had been denied access. Albus then asked to speak with the manager as there simply had to be a problem. Harry couldn't have figured out about the withdrawals and payments…could he? Either way it made no difference he had to go to Knockturn alley to get the potion Ginny wanted. Not that he supported what she was doing but if it helped him control Harry he was all for it What he didn't notice in the bank were small little charms strategically placed around the bank recording every conversation people had.

Dumbledore was a bit lack in his old age and didn't check for listening charms before beginning to plan and plot to himself, "yes, I know exactly what to do. A simple spell on Harry will ensure that he is bonded to Ginny for as long as he lives. The spell requires that the bonded must have sexual relations with this bondee before they are able to be bonded together. The bonding must also occur during intercourse and while that wouldn't happen normally with the potion Harry will have no problems sleeping with Ginny," Dumbledore amused himself for several minutes thinking of the ways the boding scene would happen. He knew that he shouldn't be allowed around kids but nothing ever happened so no one would ever notice.

"Back to the plan," he muttered "Harry will have no problems doing this after all he has no girlfriend so it doesn't really matter what he thinks. And Ginny would be able to have whatever relations she wanted to have on the side…and in secret of course." Yes, this plan will turn out perfectly, and so Dumbledore turned and left the bank. He was sure it was just a mistake that he couldn't get into the vaults he would try again later…and so he left never noticing that his conversation to himself was recorded and filed away for later use against him.

Remus shuddered as tears slowly slid down his face, his poor cub alone without anyone to take care of him. But he wasn't allowed to do anything Dumbledore wouldn't let him, and it was only by Dumbledore that he got money and was able to live in Grimmauld. He wasn't stupid, if he cut ties with Albus he would have to live in the streets and there was nothing he could do there. He would have to bide his time until he could get himself set up. Then he would go get Harry. Then they would all see what a mistake it was for him to have been abandoned.

Grimmauld place creaked and groaned in the darkness. No one else in the order was there. No one except Remus, and that was okay with him. It gave him time to plan for Harry's escape and for his own escape. This place was no longer a haven for him. It was a gilded silver cage. Like a good dog he was kept on a leash. Not allowed to go anywhere without permission and for now he would play along. They had no proof that he wasn't truly on there side.

He had known what side he was truly on when that first day he had taught Harry and hadn't allowed him to defeat the boggart. Remus had seen the determination and fire in those eyes. And he would do anything to keep them alive like that. His little cub was the closest thing he would ever have to a son and he was never going to let him slip away again.

No one was home at the moment in Grimmauld. No one but Remus. So no one saw as some of the darkness in his heart finally claimed him. No one noticed that the wolf gained a little more control. Remus noticed. But he accepted it. Now he no longer truly cared.

Harry had kneeled in that same place for hours. He hadn't moved an inch. And over time he had felt many things prowling around him but finally something poked him with its nose. He flinched but relaxed when it seemed like it wasn't going to hurt him. He thought that to soon though, out of nowhere something tore into the skin of his neck while something else ripped into his leg. He thought that he was going to die right there but a huge influx of power surged into him and he opened his eyes cautiously to see the wound on his leg healed and his neck felt fine. As he looked around a giant leopard stalked closer, Harry watched with wary eyes but all it did was circle around him before nuzzling him gently.

Harry remembered what this was but he restrained himself from jumping away…his familiar was a nundu. Wasn't that just great. 'not just a nundu my child, I am an elder.'

Harry looked around frantically before realizing that the Nundu was speaking to him inside his head.

'I am an elder child and have chosen you to be my you need to know is that I can shapeshift to a certain point. It will be useful to you in the future. You may call me Aelita I can explain everything else later.'

Harry smiled and stroked her before he remembered that something else had bit him in the neck, before he could panic he heard another voice "She might be your familiar but I am your companion"

Harry turned to see one of the most beautiful but terrifying things he had never thought he would see. He companion…was a banshee.

A/N That's it for this chapter! Sorry its so short again but I have absolutely no free time! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys all rock and thanks for all the ideas for pets! I had a really hard time choosing which ones, special thanks to Vellouette who suggested the nundu. The banshee was me…tell me what you think! I can always add more pets in later . I know I said I would get the training this chapter but I ran out of time and I m trying to post almost daily! SO thanks for all the encouragement! It really helps! Please KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! Tell me what you think of the nundu and banshee and whether I should add more pets or not!

Thanks!

Reminder! All last minute voters I'm closing the poll on my profile probably tomorrow so that I can start writing with the chosen character! Please vote and PLEASE REVIEW! Ideas and opinions really matter to me!

Coming up: Training (finally!) and the elf master comes to train! Ideas are appreciated!


	9. Weapons

Disclaimer: Of course its not mine!

A/N: Sorry it took so long…read the author's note at the end

Harry sat in the clearing getting to know his new companion and familiar, he learned what the difference was between the two of them. A companion would give him advice and protect his back in battle. It would help him with everything his familiar couldn't and gave him the advantage of helping him train. Her name was Mara which literally meant destroyer or death. She stressed that she was not his mate just a friend, apparently she didn't want him to get any ideas. He hadn't even thought f her that way, even though she was beautiful. With dark blue almost black eyes and black hair to her ankles she looked like dark goddess. She had pale almost translucent skin and red lips, high cheekbones, and a perfectly proportioned body.

His familiar was to help and protect him. It understood him and although it could not train him he didn't mind. Aelita told him of her special abilities, she could shrink to the size of a housecat if he ever needed her to blend and could wipe out whole villages with her breath, which caused disease. She said that she could even carry his mail if he needed it to be secure…she just wasn't very inclined to. Harry spent a couple more hours sitting there talking with Mara and Aelita and learned a lot about them.

"So you found your companion and familiar," Than's voice boomed out from beyond the small clearing, "I hope you noticed that both of them are specifically attuned to you and your powers. Because you are now my son your familiar and companion reflect it. They are both very powerful bringers of death and will inspire fear in any stupid enough to go against them. Not many are that stupid and that will give you a definite advantage in battle. You will almost always win if people are to scared to come near you."

Harry smiled he finally had an actual family which wasn't going to abandon him at the first sign of trouble. But he composed his face quickly and inquired "When does my training start?"

"Right now actually, first we need to get you weapons then I will introduce you to your new trainers. I warn you that training will be hard but you cannot quit. Just think of what you want to do to your friends if you ever feel like quitting."

A bitter and twisted smile spread across his face, yes revenge would be very sweet"

&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione strode quickly down Diagon Alley they were eager to get to the money they had no doubt was recently deposited in there account. Hermione was dreaming of new books while Ron couldn't stop thinking about the sweets he could get. Ginny planned for special ingredients for the love potions she as going to make, every boy would like her…after all she needed experience so that when she finally got Harry she could keep him interested.

When they reached the bank Hermione arrogantly strode up to a free goblin teller and demanded to be taken to her vault. The harassed looking teller replied "of course the number and key please."

"Vault 987 and make it quick I have a lot of purchases to make today."

The goblin smiled cruelly " I'm sorry to say that that vault in particular was drained earlier today I hope you continue to bank with Gringotts in the future thank you…NEXT!"

Hermione got very red in the face, her fists clenched and unclenched and she breathed in deeply before biting out "What. Do. You. Mean. Its. Been. Drained…you stupid inconsiderate low-level ass kissing thing. My account could not have been drained I demand you check again."

The goblin contined to smirk evilly "I'm sorry I seem to have made a mistake with your account"

Hermione drew herself up and said "I thought so, well tell me you stupid idiotic dwarf how much is the balance in my account!"

The goblin just smiled "your current balance in 3 knuts and 1 sickle"

"WHAT!!!!! YOU ARE A LIAR! TELL ME TRUTHFULLY HOW MUCH I HAVE IN MY ACCOUNT!"

The goblin simply shrugged and said "Excuse me but you will have to calm down or security will escort you out of the bank."

She stepped back and Ron stepped up and the process was repeated, same with Ginny. Embarrassed and pissed off the three of them exited the bank.

"I bet it was all potters fault. After all we do for him he takes away our money and doesn't reward us for any of our troubles," Ron complained.

Despite hearing this rant many times before Hermione and Ginny nodded there heads in agreement twin looks of rage on their faces.

"I have the perfect idea…what if we told Dumbledore we think Harry would benefit from some discipline at school. If we got him to beat Harry down and we help Harry he is sure to reward us. We will have the assurance that Harry will still confide in us and Dumbledore will have to pay us even more money to put up with his whining."

Ron and Hermione stared unable to fathom the thought that Ron had actually had a good idea.

&&&&&&&&

Harry and Than slid to a dimension he had never seen before. It was cool with a slight breeze flowing through the leaves. Trees hundreds of feet tall towered above them and Harry could see a treetop village hanging high above the ground. "this is the best place for weapons I have ever been to," Than said and started to lead him up to the treetop town, "this seemingly peaceful place is the warfare capital of this world. It makes the best weapons except for guns…those seem to be unique to your world. Here though you will be able to find the best sword, knives, and throwing knives.

They were taken in up in a strange contraption that seemed like an elevator and stepped out onto a huge platform with display cases full of weapons. While Than left Harry to talk to the owner Harry walked through looking at all of the swords. But he felt a pulling toward one corner. Lying on a platform were two twin swords one with a handle black as night and the other with a handle red as blood. The blades were shining silver and the black swords had deep streaks of blood red streaked through the handle while the other did not seem to have anything.

"Strange that you are attracted to those swords…the red is the sword of war, death, blood, and destruction. The black the sword is simpler, it is the sword of revenge, fear, and sadness. Both of the swords are linked together…you have chosen the most powerful blades in this store…can you handle them?"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I got distracted and couldn't write for a bit! Please forgive me! I know this chapter isn't up to my usual standards but now that im back in the flow of writing again the next will be much much better and will come out much faster! I'm sorry it took so long! Please REVIEW!!!

Next: Finally training!

Finally! I am closing the poll winner will most likely show up soon!


	10. Yes this is a chapter!

Author's Note- Well, I know this has taken about 2 years and I am honestly truly sorry. There are no excuses. But if there is anyone still reading this story, I think I've gotten better at writing (debatable) and I think I am back this time. I got past the block and this chapter is me getting back into the swing of things, a full explanation is awaiting you at the end (if you care to read it).

Disclaimer- Give credit where credit is due and we all know where it goes (J.K Rowling)

He had trained with the vampire king, who had taught him how to use his strength and speed as well as his natural grace and charm to get what he wanted from

people. Merlin, Morgana, and the very founders of Hogwarts had taught him magic and he had been taught elements and peace by the elves. The demons taught him

revenge and the werewolf taught him to get in touch with the inner animal and control his insanity. Everyone who had a special skill and was dead came to teach in the

middle realm, ancient warriors and sword masters. The strategists and geniuses, he had wand makers and Egyptian pharaohs. Anyone who thought they had something

to teach came to help him. Than meanwhile explained his role of death and the responsibilities that came along with it. There were multiple domains to death, people

went to the domain they believed in and Than ruled over multiple realms while God ruled over heaven and the Devil ruled in Hell. They pretty got along though as Than

ruled over the middle realms and could move beyond them all. Except for the realm of the elves, long ago it had been closed off to outside forces and Than could be seen

sometimes staring longingly at the gates before he'd shake himself out of it. Harry had learned his weaknesses as well, he could still feel pain and while he couldn't truly

die (he was already dead) he could be captured but it would require special materials.

He had not quite learned to master his wand yet, it would take much more time but he was pretty much an expert at wand less magic. But if he could harness the

power of his wand he could access his full potential. Some of his powers were still locked and would gradually come as he grew in strength and willpower. The most

important thing he had learned was that even Death had enemies; a select group of cast out angels had been underground on earth for quite some time. Not much was

known about them, but they had not dared to challenge than since the first time they had been beaten. Since then they had laid low and Harry learned as much as

possible about them, what little there was to learn.

Voldemort would be a bit of a problem as would the order because Harry still had to somewhat operate within the realm of the living and he knew he could not

underestimate them. All of this learning and training had been in a sort of time warp, time did not exist for the dead because they didn't really need to care. His eyes

were still purple and his skin pale and his hair black but he felt like a new person. One with confidence to stand up for himself and begin to live up to the mantle of

death's heir, starting with a prank that astounded even his parents and Sirius in the brilliancy of it.

!%^$^(#%&*#%!^*&*!

He surveyed the house in front of him, it didn't look like anything special. He could hear the laughter and feel the happiness pouring out of it. To bad it wasn't going

to last long. Than had given him permission to do whatever he wanted, and his teachers had given him free reign to exercise his new powers. With a smirk he waved

his hand and allowed the magic to flow into the house; the Prince of Death laughed lightly enjoying the feelings of insanity coursing through him. A little insanity was

necessary to be the master of death, (or the heir) because sometimes death had to do the dirty job no one else wanted and they needed the extra metal to get him or

her through and to their domain. Harry in the darkness on the roof, his patience had grown and he felt comfortable enjoying the silkiness of the darkness around him.

Then the screams of pure terror began to leak out of the dark house in front of him and with a chillingly cold laugh he spread his pure black wings and whisked himself

away.

**INSIDE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

The party had been going well, no curses were thrown and the pranks the twins set up with funny and harmless. Dumbledore held court in the center of the room

while Molly pressed food on anyone that would stay still long enough for her to shove it in their mouth. The laughter kept the party going even as Remus sat darkly in a

corner and Tonks and Kingsley whispered by the door. Ginny had managed to convince Dumbledore to let Dean come to visit, as long as she obliviated him before he left.

They had disappeared to her room giving Ron and Hermione the same idea. The escaped to the library, which Ron had noticed, always put his girlfriend in the right

frame of mind. They slipped into the corner of the library and Ron ripped her shirt off while Hermione tried to moan like the woman she had been watching earlier. While

it sounded completely fake, Ron seemed to buy it. There was an almost silent pop in the corner of the room and Hermione started to scream. Ron seemed to take that

as encouragement but she pushed him off and pointed to the corner. At her scream Molly rushed in, ready to scold them for what she had suspected they were doing

but as soon as she saw what was hanging in the darkness she shrieked with lungs far more powerful. The whole order came running in, first noting with disgust

Hermione's state of undress then gagging at the sight in the corner. Hanging from his hands tied to a new hook in the ceiling was the barely recognizable body of Harry,

every inch of his body was gashed and bleeding. His legs seemed to be skinned while his guts and heart was hanging out. His ribs had been pulled backwards and his

eyes gorged out, hanging from there stalks in his eyes. The only piece left untouched was the scar, so they would recognize him. Ginny came running in and threw up

right away. What would this mean for her? She realized that she couldn't worm her way farther into the Potter vaults now. Ginny quickly began making plans, she

would have a backup fully thought out by the end of the night. Dumbledore was in shock, his carefully placed detectors in Voldemort's camp hadn't shown him anything

about Harry. Ron and Hermione were still in shock, but Tonks and Kingsley slammed into action and immediately made plans to investigate the Dursley's and dispose of

the body. All the while, the body swang back and forth with the blood creating a sickening puddle on the floor, and all of the order felt a chill down their spines and heard

a faint sickening laugh that faded into the blackness.

Author's Note- PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Sorry for not posting so long or responding to your reviews, I've kinda been caught up in life! But i have no excuses for not writing but today I was struck with inspiration and I want to finish this story. I'm flying blind though and don't have an outline or anything! Please, if there is anyone still reading this story consider reviewing…even if I don't deserve it! I'm BACK! For good this time Thanks for reading!


End file.
